


It's Not Like The First Time

by akashic_gleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashic_gleek/pseuds/akashic_gleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song inspired bondage fiction set in Season 3: A weekend alone for Finn and Rachel turns into more that Glee practice - Set in the canon storyline during Season 3 - dom!Rachel, sub!Finn in early chapters but expect to see dom!Finn, sub!Rachel as well. Story follows a developing BDSM relationship for Finchel - BDSM, Bondage, dom!Rachel, sub!Finn, sub!Rachel, dom!Finn, Costume play</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It’s not like the first time…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters within, I do not make any money on this fiction, this story is only a fan creation and has nothing to do with the canon plot of Glee.**

 

Rachel had asked him to come over after school to practice a number for Nationals; she thought a soulful duet was the best way to showcase their talent. Normally they could have just asked Mr. Shue if they could use the Choir room after school, but Finn had football practice so she had asked her dads if they could practice downstairs, of course they had said yes. Finn headed over after football practice; as he was parking outside Rachel’s house he got a text. ‘Dads at dinner, setting up down stairs, come in back door. Please lock the door on your way down. R’  
“Hey Rach, I’m coming down; anything I...” Finn’s voice trailed off as he came down the last steps and into the basement. There she stood, his fiancée, Rachel; her hair in braided pig tails with little pink bows, she was wearing black knee socks and Mary Janes, a pleated black miniskirt and a thin button down shirt that was unbuttoned and tied closed; the red lace of her bra showing as the top flared open. Finn stood speechless. Rachel smiled and beckoned him over, “My Dads are out of town” she said, blushing slightly, “So I thought we could practice in private.” Crossing the last few steps between them she leaned up and kissed him softly; Finn noticed the slight strawberry flavor of her lip gloss, something he’d never seen her wear before. She danced a few steps back and spun around, the pleated miniskirt flaring out around her “Do you like it?” She asked, smiling at him; shyly she added, “I wanted to try something different.”  
“Rachel” Finn began, “Wow... just wow.” Finn smiled and captured her hand, pulling her close and kissing her, “It’s amazing, you look… amazing” Finn looked her up and down “Really.” Rachel laughed, “Ok, loverboy, come with me...” she said, with a feisty grin, and led him into another room.  
She opened the door and slipped inside, pulling him in behind her. Inside was a large oak four post bed, complete with a canopy of white lace and silk cord, the room had a slight red tint from a scarf hanging over a lamp in the corner. Rachel slid through the canopy back onto the bed and beckoned Finn to her. Finn laid down next to her and started kissing her neck while she ran her hands under his shirt and across his muscular chest, he trailed kisses down her neck and over the tops of her breasts. As he went to untie her shirt she put her hand out to stop him. “Rach?” he asked. Rachel looked at him, blushing, “I want to try something, it’s a little weird but... will you” she hesitated, “Will you let me tie you up?” She asked, blushing bright red. Finn smiled and kissed her deeply, “For you, Rachel, anything”

Rachel smiled, kissed him back and told him to stand up. “I want you to strip for me then lie down on your back” she said, a twinkle in her eye and a husky demand in her voice; this definitely tripped all her control instincts and Finn was pretty sure he was in for a wild night.


	2. Wild Thing

Chapter 2: Wild Thing

Rachel watched with admiration as her fiancée disrobed. “Good… now lie down” she commanded, her voice full with a barely concealed lust. She stepped over to a nearby table and opened a polished wooden chest. She returned to the bed holding several leather cuffs, a blindfold and a few small rubber rings.  
Rachel leaned in and kissed Finn, taking note of his obvious excitement with a smile; she was fairly certain she could sense some nervousness as well. “Everything ok hun?” she asked looking serious, wanting to make sure he was comfortable “Yea, Rach, I trust you” Finn replied. “OK then, loverboy” she said as she wrapped a padded leather cuff around his wrist and buckled it in place, she leaned down and kissed him deep on the lips; Finn could still taste the faint strawberry of the lip gloss she was wearing, something he hoped she wore for him more often. Rachel tied the cuff to the post of her bed using some rope hidden by the canopy, once that was secure she moved down the bed and tied his leg down as well. Rachel secured his other wrist to the bedpost, kissing the back of his hand lightly, and then trailed her fingertips down his chest as she moved to secure his leg. Finn twitched in his bonds as her fingers lightly caressed the underside of his cock before trailing down his thigh. “Oh God Rach” Finn moaned; her delighted smile was her only response.  
With her soon to be hubby secured to the bed Rachel kicked off her Mary Janes and climbed onto the bed. It became rather apparent to Finn what she wasn’t wearing with her outfit when she straddled his chest, thighs pressing lightly against him for balance. Rachel noticed the look in his eyes and smiled mischievously. “Well the bra was a part of the costume…” she said with a naughty grin. Finn moaned again, the heat of her body on his chest driving him mad with desire; but tied down as he was there was nothing he could do about it, which seemed to be the point. Just as he was about to speak Rachel leaned back and slid her hand around his cock, feather light touches she stroked him shaft to tip.  
“Oh God Rach, you’re driving me mad” he said. She started stroking him faster but with those same feather light touches; she looked at him, eyes twinkling playfully, "The night is young, loverboy” She stood up on the bed in front of him, letting her fingers slide off the tip of his cock, “You haven’t seen anything yet” she said as she untied the button down top she was wearing and tossed it off the side of the bed.  
Finn thought she looked amazing, standing over him like that, wearing nothing but that red lace bra, the black pleated skirt and those black knee socks. He’d never imagined knee socks could be just that hot, but his girl just made it work, she made it all work. Rachel slowly reached behind her back and undid the clasp on her bra. Slowly she let it slide forward, catching it just before it would reveal her nipples. She enjoyed watching his leashed desire, knowing he was hers to use for her pleasure.  
After a few moments savoring his helplessness under her control she let the bra slide off and tossed it onto the floor with her top. Rachel took the opportunity to tousle her hair behind her head, causing her breasts to bounce slightly; Finn looked like he was ready to burst. She leaned down, straddling his chest once again and let her breasts hover just above his mouth. Finn tried to lean forward and capture a nipple in his mouth but she stayed just outside of his reach. “Naughty boy”, she chided, “Not without permission…”  
Rachel leaned back and started stroking his cock again, relishing the lustful torment on Finn’s face. “Please, Rach, oh please…” she leaned down, hovering her breasts once again just inches from his mouth “Please what, loverboy?” “Please let me… touch you… taste you…” Finn moaned. Rachel sat up, thighs squeezing his chest slightly as she balanced “Not quite yet hun” she said with a light laugh, “I’m having far too much fun.” Rachel was amazed just how much pleasure she was taking from teasing him actually. “OK hun, lights out” she said softly as she picked up the blindfold and placed it around his head.  
Rachel slid to the ground and let Finn sit for a moment, adjusting to the darkness; she knew the loss of one sense would heighten the others. After a moment Finn started turning his head left and right, trying to figure out where she was. His struggles were cut short by the most amazing sensation he thought he’d ever felt, Rachel’s tongue sliding up the base of his cock and swirling around the tip. “Oh, Rach” Finn moaned, she sucked lightly on the tip and let go with a little ‘pop’ “Patience Finn, we have all night” she said, “and I plan to use it to our advantage...”


	3. Touch My Body

Chapter 3: Touch My Body

Finn’s world had narrowed down to the sensations he could feel on his body, the touch and scent of the leather cuffs on his hands and feet, the hint of strawberry left by Rachel’s lip gloss on his lips, and the slight chill of air against his dick, still wet from her teasing lick. The chill grew as Rachel learned over again and began to blow lightly on the head of his dick, smiling to herself as his hips buck.  
Rachel leans down, admiring the view of his impressive member before slowly running her tongue from the bottom of his shaft all the way to the tip. Finn moans again and Rachel takes a moment to enjoy the rush of power it gives her to watch him struggle for her. “Oh Finn, you don’t know how much this means to me.” Rachel says in a husky tone, “How much this is turning me on.”  
Before Finn can reply Rachel leans forward and takes his dick completely in her mouth, sucking lightly as she slides her lips up to the tip and all the way back down to the base. He can feel her smile around him as he flies on the sensation. ‘My God’ he thinks, ‘She’s sucking my dick, she’s got my dick in her mouth. This feels so amazing’  
Rachel sucks on him as she rubs his balls with her hand and slides up and down letting her teeth lightly graze his shaft on occasion. She slides all the way down on his dick and swirls her tongue around him a few times, a little giggle escaping as he twitches. The giggle causes an amazing sensation against his cock and Finn moans in pleasure. Rachel pauses a moment at the discovery then smiles.

‘If a little giggle makes him moan I wonder what more would do’ Rachel thinks to herself as she begins to hum her scales. Do, Rei, Mi – The reaction is immediate, Finn’s cock twitches and he moans in pleasure “Oh God Rach” Finn moans. Fa, So, La – Finn’s hips begin to thrust into her mouth, Rachel revels the reaction as Finn moans again “I don’t, I can’t.. Rach, I..” Ti – Finn thrusts again, Rachel increases the hum, intensifying the note “I’m gonna cum Rach, oh god, I’m gonna cum!” Do – Rachel follows the scale to Do, holding the note high and strong. Finn’s reaction is immediate, as Rachel reaches the peak of her scales he thrusts one more time and releases his cum deep into her throat.

Rachel swallows deeply, eliciting another twitch from her man, and slides her lips slowly off his cock. ‘Definitely salty’ she thinks, ‘But also definitely worth it too’ Rachel smiles. “Oh now, naughty boy” She chides lustfuly, “I never said you could do That” she continues. “Now you’re going to have to be punished.” Finn moans slightly “I’m sorry Rachel, I just couldn’t control it.” He says, obviously concerned that he’s upset her “You were so amazing, I just couldn’t hold back.”

Rachel leans forward, her bare breasts rubbing against his chest, and kisses him deeply on the lips. “Don’t worry Finn” Rachel says, “I’m not upset at you, it’s all part of the game.” Rachel kisses him again and shyly adds “Actually I kinda liked it”

She leans back and stands up “Now then, about that punishment.” She says, grabbing the set of rings off the table. “First, I think we need to make sure you can’t do that again without permission” leaning down she strokes his cock several times, getting him back to hard again and slips the largest of the rings over his cock and balls. “These are cock rings Finn” She says, “They keep naughty boys like you hard for your Mistress and keep you from cumming until you are allowed” She caresses his balls softly for a minute until he begins to moan then places a second smaller ring around them. She begins to stroke his cock, loving how hard he is, just for her ‘I’ll bet Quinn never did anything like this’ she thinks with a smile as she places the last ring at the base of his cock.

Stepping back to admire her work Rachel slides the little schoolgirl skirt off, ‘Thank you Miss Spears’ she thinks, remembering the breakout video that inspired the little ensemble. ‘I’ll have to ask Mr. Shue if I can sing Baby Hit Me One More Time in class’ Rachel grabs one of the bed posts and pulls herself up on to the bed, standing over her trussed up boy. “As for your punishment, my boy” she says softly, “I think it’s only fair that you do the same for me.”

It takes him a moment to figure out what she means, he smiles when he does and is about to speak when he feels her lean down and press her pussy onto his mouth. “Show me you’re a good boy” she says, “And maybe I’ll let you up.” Finn pushes his tongue forward tentatively, it’s nothing he’s ever done before and he wants to do well. ‘I have to do this right, show her how much it means to me’ he thinks as he licks across her lips a few times. ‘Raspberry’ he thinks idly, ‘I smell raspberry. Did she plan for this too? Of course she did, planned all the way out to the end of the weekend if I know her’ A few more licks and Rachel starts moaning herself, ‘Oh wow’ she thinks, ‘Santana was right, this is AMAZING’

Finn is getting more aroused as he flicks his tongue forward and finds her clit, hidden at the tip of her pussy, and begins licking it with fervor. Rachel cries out when he finds that core of her pleasure, caught in the sensation. “Oh Finn, yes” she moans, “Right there, oh God yes” Finn continues licking her, sliding his tongue inside her, across her lips, around her clit, starting to get a rhythm. 

As he continues to plunge his tongue deep into her, Rachel leans forward and begins to tease him, caressing his balls and stroking his shaft. ‘A light touch can be very arousing.’ She remembers, thinking back to the research she did orgasm denial. Finn’s attention becomes more intense as she continues to play with him lightly. ‘I have to admit’ she thought with a smile, ‘this is working out far better than I hoped. ‘Watching Finn’s reactions closely she stopped stroking him just as he approached orgasm again. His moan of frustration made her smile, “I told you Finn, not until I say so.” The sensation of control at having her man moaning under her, horny as hell and completely unable to do anything about it shot straight to her groin, mingling with the amazing sensations his tongue was already creating. Her thighs squeezed together involuntarily and Finn took that as a sign he was doing well. He dove into his job with abandon, licking, sucking, and nipping her clit lightly with his teeth (causing a delighted moan from above). He focused on her clit, sucking on it lightly caused her thighs to squeeze around his neck; he ran his tongue over it in several quick bursts, Rachel’s moan of delight drove him on. Suddenly she tensed above him and began to shudder for a few moments, as she relaxed and lay down against him ‘Her breasts on my chest’ the thought flies by quickly, the slight scent of raspberry mixes with the slightly tangy liquid that slips into his open mouth. ‘Did she just cum in my mouth’ Finn wonders, amazed that he could do that to her. “Oh Finn” Rachel says, her voice barely a whisper, “You are amazing.” Finn smiles wide, “You too Rach, can you untie me? I want you so bad right now.” He says. Rachel looks down, seeing his trapped manhood standing at attention just for her. “Not just yet hun” she says, “I’m not done having fun with you yet” in a whisper she adds “I want you..” she hesitates “In me..” with a slight blush she finishes “I want you in me… just like that.”


	4. Without You

Rachel slides off the bed, smiling at the soft moan her captive boy gives as she steps away silently. She moves over to a table near the wall and begins looking through the supplies she gathered for this weekend fantasy. She picks up a small feeldoe toy, examining it briefly, ‘Not tonight, I don’t want to freak him out.’ She picks up a small riding crop, ‘Maybe, but I think I’ll save this for the riding outfit.’ Rachel turns back to her lover has he lets out a frustrated moan, she grabs another set of rubber rings, then turns back to him.  
“Patience, Finn” Rachel says, walking slowly around the bed, letting the carpet absorbing the noise of her footfalls, “IF we are going to do this” She says, pausing briefly, “We are going to do this right” Rachel leans over to whisper in his ear. “You want to do this, don’t you?” she whispers, her hand caressing his chest softly. “Oh god yes Rach” Finn replies eagerly. Rachel walks around the bed to the other side, testing the knots in each rope, making sure everything is still secure “And you will do everything I say?” she asks as she leans over to kiss his nipple lightly. Finn tugs against the bonds lightly, noting how much time she put into setting this event up, “Always” he replies with a quiet intensity. “Call me MISTRESS” Rachel says with that same quiet intensity. “Always... Mistress”

Finn doesn’t miss the light gasp betraying just how much that affected her. He also didn’t miss the steaming kiss she shares with him. “Oh, Mistress” he whispers in a dreamy voice. Rachel pauses for a moment, wondering if he’s falling into the ‘sub-space’ she had read about. She is unsure but determines that she needs to be attentive since if he has then he’s not fully coherent. She caresses him softly, allowing herself a moment to revel in the feeling of his helplessness, letting it fuel her arousal. “OK, I’m going to put some more rings on you, pet” she says mischievously. Finn tenses, wondering if he did something wrong, sensing his hesitation she explains, “You did nothing wrong hun.” She caresses his chest softly, “This is more for me” she says. Rachel leans forward, she caresses his erection as she places three additional rubber rings on his cock, taking some time to tease him as she moves them around to get the ‘best’ placement.

Satisfied with the placement of the rings, and sensing that she’s nearing what Finn can take she climbs up on top of him and straddles her bound lover. She locks him in a deep kiss as she slides slowly onto his member, giving herself time to adjust. ‘God he’s huge’ she thinks as she feels her body slowly stretching to accommodate him. Once she finally gets him all the way in she takes a moment to just lay on top of her man, reveling in the feeling of being HIS when he is so HERS. She leans forward and whispers in his ear, “You feel amazing” Rachel says softly, she kisses him. “Absolutely amazing”  
“Rach” Finn says, “I mean Mistress” he corrects. Rachel smiles, shudders slightly when he calls her Mistress, “Yes, love?” She replies “I... well” Finn stammers, “I just...” Finn stops and gathers himself. “I love you” Rachel smiles, she kisses him, whispering “I love you too” She sits up and slowly begins to rise, Finn tries to thrust beneath her but the ropes keep him from doing much of anything. The sensations hit her in waves as she slides across the rings, up then down, setting a slow rhythm. Finn moans as she rides him, the feeling of being tied down; unable to control the pace begins to drive him wild. “Rach, I mean Mistress” Finn says hurriedly, “It feels so good, I’m gonna cum!” Rachel begins riding him faster, her breathing becoming ragged as the little nubs on the cock rings do their work “Then do it Finn; I want you to” He moans again, feeling the orgasm building “But, I’m not wearing a condom.” He says thinking about what Quinn went through. “It’s ok, I can’t get pregnant right now, it’s not the right time of the month” Rachel continues, “Plus,” she says, “Would it really matter? We are going to be married.” Finn moans as she increases her pace, her own clenching pushing him to the edge. “It matters Rach, you couldn’t move to New York and start classes at NYADA; it would be too much.” Softly he adds, “I won’t be the cause of that.”  
Rachel leans forward; she slides the blindfold off and looks him square in the eyes, “Broadway will always be there Finn. If something happens then it happens. It won’t stop me” She pauses, “Thank you” she says, “for caring about me, for worrying about my future” She kisses him deeply, “Don’t for a moment think that Broadway matters more than you, I wouldn’t be who I am without you. We will get married, move to New York and conquer Broadway together!” She smiles, rises and in an overly dramatic tone says “Now, my pet, fuck me; make me cum!” Finn laughs “As you wish, Mistress”


	5. Interlude

Rachel smiles at Finn as she finishes untying the last rope holding the cuffs down to her bed, Finn smiles back as he removes the cuffs from his wrists and she removes the cuffs from his ankles. Finn pulls her up into a soft embrace when she removes the last cuff and cuddles her close. “That was really amazing Rach” he says, “I had no idea you’d be interested in that.” Rachel blushes, “It’s just something I’ve always been curious about” she pauses, “I hope it wasn’t too weird” she braces herself for the inevitable response, for him pulling away and telling her that she’s too weird, it’s too much. Finn pulls her closer, nuzzles her ear, “You don’t need to worry Rach, I love you, I love everything about you.” Finn pauses a moment, “And you’re not the only one who fantasizes about it.” Rachel turns to look at him, “You wanted to be tied up?” She asks, incredulously. Finn smiles, “Right fantasy, wrong side hun” Rachel looks momentarily confused, then smiles “Well aren’t you the deviant little man” she says teasingly. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Finn’s smile falters, “Well… Honestly? For the same reason you had I’d guess, I thought you’d find it disgusting, find me disgusting for wanting to tie you up.” Finn smiles at her, “When you asked me I thought it was amazingly brave, braver than me; and it was amazing, just like I imagined it would be.” Rachel smiles, “Like you thought it would be? I thought you wanted to tie me up.” Finn smiles, “Sometimes I want to tie you up, other times I want to be tied up.” Rachel puts on a fake offended look, “Do you seriously want tie me to the bed, Finn Hudson? You want to do that to me?” Finn’s smile falters and he turns his head away; she turns his head back and kisses him softly. “Don’t do that; don’t ever feel bad about what you want.” She places her hands together in front of her, “Whatever you wish, my Master” she says in a sultry tone. Finn smiles and kisses her wrists, then kisses her softly. “Rach, wow; you are really an amazing woman; what did I do to deserve you?” “Not nearly enough” she says with a laugh. Finn hugs her close “How about I tie you up tomorrow, love? It’s getting late and I’m a little exhausted for some reason” Rachel smiles, “As you wish, Master” Finn smiles and holds her close, “I love how that sounds”


	6. C'est si bon

Finn woke to soft breathing and the faint smell of strawberries. Rachel was still asleep, head resting on his chest and a smile on her lips. He smiled and rested his head in the pillow, letting his mind wander through the previous night. ‘I must have imagined it’ he thinks, ‘there’s no way...’ A slight discomfort in his wrist pulls him out of his thoughts, he studies the mark from her cuff showing lightly on his tan skin ‘Wow’ he thinks, ‘her cuff. I can still feel it, her mark.’ “Something funny loverboy?” Rachel’s voice is light and happy, he looks down and their eyes meet, Rachel smirks. “Rach” he says “Just thinking about last night…” Rachel stretches contentedly then rolls over to face him, her lips caressing his “Last night was” she murmurs, kissing him arduously “Amazing.” Finn smiles “Yeah” he says, “Amazing.”  
“Your dads are gone for the weekend?” Finn’s voice travels down the hall as he busies himself with scrambled eggs and toast. It wasn’t gourmet meal by any right but he could make it and he wanted to make her something. “The whole week” came Rachel’s light reply “some big mix up with a client. Dad has to be in New York till Friday.” Rachel’s voice comes slightly louder as she makes her way up the stairs “Since he was going to have to stay for a while he got a room at the Hilton for the week.” Her voice coming clearer as she enters the room behind him, “They are going to see ‘Cat on a Hot Tin Roof’ on Wednesday” she says with a slight pout as she enters the room, “I want to see it, Scarlett Johansson is supposed to be really amazing.” Finn smiles and turns to her, “I’m sure next time...” he says, his voice trails off as he sees her. Her curly hair is disheveled; she’s wearing only his blue button up shirt and a pair of pink panties. Rachel burst out laughing, “Well don’t you look like the cat who ate the canary?” She exclaims. “Huh?” replies Finn, confused. “Your face”, she clarifies, smiling. “Oh, never mind. What are you…” she pauses, seeing him at the stove “Are you cooking me breakfast?” She asks softly. “No” Finn says with a smile, “I’m cooking us breakfast.” He motions to the skillet “I wanted to make something special, but scrambled eggs and toast is about my limit.” Rachel smiles and dances over to him lightly, “That sounds wonderful” she pulls up onto her tip toes and kisses him lightly on the cheek. “If you’re making it for us, that makes it special. Thank you, Finn” Finn smiles at her, “Always, Rach.”  
“I don’t know Finn, Meatloaf?” Rachel exclaims, exasperation evident in her tone. “It’s a good song” Finn replies, “I think it’d be a great one to end with.” “But I thought we were going to do a duet.” Rachel says, hurt evident in her tone. She turns away from him, “Don’t you want to sing with me?” she asks, a tear streaming down her cheek. “Of course I do.” Finn says, pulling her close “Every day, every night, for the rest of my life.” He kisses her cheek “But what I want doesn’t matter if we want to win” he says, turning her to face him, he continues “To win we have to be the best and that means it has to be you.” Rachel huffs but smiles. “OK We can talk to Mr. Shuester”, she says, “About both, see what he things.” Finn smiles, “It will be great ending” he says “and with you singing a solo we can’t lose Nationals this year. I’m sure Mr. Shue will agree.” “Okay, okay” Rachel says with a smile, “But if we don’t win I’m blaming you” she jokes, leaning forward she kisses him. “OK”, Rachel says, turning to Finn with a smirk, “What should we do now?” she inquires with an innocent look on her face. “Well…” Finn says turning away shyly; Rachel catches his chin in her hand softly and pulls him in for a kiss. “I believe I made a promise last night.” She places her hands in his lap, wrists together and lowers her eyes shyly, cheeks flushing “Master” she utters, her voice timid.  
Finn places his hand over hers, holding her wrists together and he kisses her deeply. Rachel moans, “We should…” she murmurs, “we should discuss…” she blushes, “limits.” Finn pulls back slightly, a confused look on his face, “Limits? Like what?” Rachel looks into his eyes, “Well things like pain” she shudders slightly, “spanking” another shudder, she hides her head “needles or…” Finn pulls her hands to him “Rach, hey, hey” he says, she looks up. “I don’t want to do anything like that.” Rachel looks surprised, “You don’t?” Finn smiles, “Needles? No, wow… I don’t think I could ever do something like that to you.” He pauses, “I think It would be great to tie you up” he pauses, cheeks reddening slightly, “or maybe like… spank you a little…” Rachel smiles, “I could be ok with spanking… maybe…” she lowers her head and quietly adds, “Just not hard, ok?” Finn pulls her close, “Hey, no. That’s not what I want; I don’t want to hurt you. I just… I’m a little curious…” Rachel smiles, “Nothing wrong with that.” She pauses, taking a moment to gather herself “Ok, so spanking” slight blush, “And you can tie me up, or use cuffs like I used”, slightly bigger blush. “Maybe blindfolds?” she asks. Rachel blushes fiercely as Finn ponders for a moment, “Yeah the blindfold made everything so much… more.” Rachel nods smiling, “That’s the whole point” she says with a smirk. “What about gags?” Finn asks, “Isn’t that something that goes with it?” Rachel smiles and squirms slightly, “Yeah…” Rachel squirms, Finn thinks for a moment “You’re worried about your voice aren’t you?” he asks. She turns her head away; he brings her back to face him. “No gag” he says, “If there’s even a chance it could…” Finn pauses, at a loss for words. “No gags” Rachel nods, “No gags” she reiterates. Finn smiles remembering the previous night, “And while I have you tied up maybe I should have you practice your scales?” Finn says with a smirk, Rachel turns her head to the side, blushing fiercely “I’m gonna regret teasing you so much last night aren’t I?” Finn gives her a devilish smile, “Yes, my love, I think you are.” Rachel smiles, her blush fading slightly “Ok, so ropes or cuffs and blindfolds?” Finn nods. “We should use a safe word” she adds, “since this is new for both us.” “A safe word?” Finn says, questioning. “Yeah” she replies, “it’s a word you don’t normally say, a warning that something needs fixed. If I say the word then it means we need to stop and talk so we can make it work.” she pauses “We didn’t have that last night and we should have.” She says, “I tried to make sure you knew I wasn’t upset, it was part of the game. I’m sorry, I…” “Hey, hey” Finn says, interrupting her, hearing the concern in her voice, “Stop, everything is ok, it went great last night, and you were really good about fixing it when I thought I did something wrong.” Finn kisses her cheek, “You did really good last night, don’t worry” he says. He pauses for a moment before continuing “OK, so we need a safe word for you, something to stop us if it gets to be too much so we can fix it.” Finn thinks for a moment “How about Axle grease” he asks, Rachel giggles softly, “Well I guess that would work” she says, tucking some hair behind her ear “But I have one already picked out.” Finn looks at her quizzically, “Yeah?” he asks. “Yeah…” Rachel says softly, “Hyacinth.” Finn looks confused for a moment “Hyacinth? “he echoes, he nods, “Ok… Hyacinth.” Finn pauses, contemplating “Anything else we need ?” He asks. “No, I don’t think so” she replies. “OK then” Finn says, his voice taking on a dominant tone, “Are you ready?” Rachel blushes and averts her eyes, “Yes” she replies timidly. Finn smiles, bringing her eyes back to him “Yes what?” he asks. Rachel blushes, looking into his eyes “Yes” she replies, hesitating slightly, “Master…” her voice soft and husky. “Good” Finn says, his voice growing more confident, “Go into your room and get dressed for me” he commands. “What do you want me to wear for you, Master?” she asks. Rachel feels her mind slipping into the game; she’s becoming the submissive for him. Finn smiles “Wear something that makes you feel beautiful” he says. Rachel smiles “As you wish, Master.” Finn smiles as she walks into her room, he notices a bounce in her step. ‘Tonight I will be the one in charge. Tonight Rachel will give over control to me, as her master’ he thinks, his hands shaking slightly, nervous ‘I will not let her down.’  
“Master?” came a tentative voice from the bedroom a few minutes later, “I’m ready… Master”


	7. So Emotional

“Master?” Rachel says tentatively, “I’m ready… Master.”  
Finn takes a moment to center himself before stepping into the room. Rachel is standing in the center of the room, hands clasped behind her back, eyes downcast waiting for him. Her burgundy sweater and tweed skirt draw his mind back to the auditorium nearly three years past.  
Finn and Rachel are sitting together on a small blanket in the auditorium sharing a picnic lunch, Finn is talking to Rachel. “But then I heard you sing.” Finn says “you touched something in me, right here.” he places his hand on his chest, Rachel leans in and moves his hand to the other side, “Your heart is on the other side of your chest” she says. “Oh” Finn says with a smile, “It’s beating really hard.” Finn smiles at her, “You’re cool Rachel” he says. Rachel pulls back, distracted “Do you want a drink?” she asks, leaning behind her she grabs a thermos “Virgin Cosmos” she says. “Cool” Finn says, taking a glass “That stuff you said at the celibacy club, that was really cool” Rachel pours a cup, “Cheers” they say, Finn commenting on how the cups are like the airplane cups. “Oh, you got a little cosmo right…” Finn leans in, his finger softly brushing her lip. Rachel looks down as he touches her lip “You know you can kiss me if you want to” Rachel says with trepidation. “I want to” Finn leans forward as Rachel lays back on the pillows; slowly their lips meet, Finn pulls back slightly, then they meet again.  
Finn smiles as Rachel looks at him nervously, “I wasn’t sure what I should” Rachel says, blushing. “You said…” Finn smiles “Our first kiss” he says softly. “Yeah” she replies softly. “It was the first time in my life I ever felt beautiful” she says, eyes rising to meet his “the first time I ever felt visible.” She takes a tentative step forward, hands coming out in front involuntarily as she speaks “I know it’s not…” Finn pulls her to him, “Stop” he says, “It’s perfect, you’re beautiful.” He leans forward, his lips touch hers. “Somehow you always know the right thing.” he says.  
Finn smiles as he kisses her again, “Stay right there” he says, a dominant tone creeping into his voice. Rachel blushes and nods, “Yes… Master” Finn smiles as he notices her blush; he takes her hands and gently places them together behind her back. Rachel listens to his soft footsteps as he moves to the bedside table where she had set out the toys he was going to use on her tonight, the thought of him standing over the pile of deviant toys sets her heart racing. Finn’s fingers trace over a black leather blindfold lined with faux fur. He smiles at a set of pink wrist and ankle cuffs, smaller than the set she used with him they appeared sized for her. The set had a matching pink collar with a D-ring in the middle; seeing the set gave him a boost of confidence, it proved she really did want to be tied up, it wasn’t just to appease him. Finally there were several coils of rope; Finn examined the rope, it was too stiff for his taste, he didn’t want it scratching her delicate skin. Finn picked up the blindfold and collar, walking back behind her. Finn smiles, noting that she hadn’t moved her hands from where he placed them “good girl” he says softly touching her wrists. Rachel smiles “Thank you Master” she replies happily.  
He leans close and places a small kiss on the side of her neck, “Ok Rach” he says softly, “I’m going to put on the blindfold now.” Rachel nods quickly and Finn places the blindfold over her eyes. Rachel gasps as her sight is cut off, shivering slightly as the buckle fastens it into place. Finn gathers her to him, hugging her to his chest, giving her a feeling of safety as she adjusts to this first removal of control. It only takes her a moment to adjust; Rachel curls her arms up around Finn’s neck, leaning into him. Finn kisses her neck “You spend too much time thinking about everything” he whispers in her ear. He kisses the other side of her neck, “controlling everything.” Finn slides his hands down, curling around her chest, his fingers teasing lightly across her naked flesh at the edge of her sweater. “Tonight” he says, running his hands under her sweater, softly caressing her breasts; Rachel moans as she leans into him. “I have the control.” Finn feels Rachel tense at his words, he continues to caress her, not pushing her further, allowing her the time to adjust. “It’s alright Rach” he says, “You are safe here with me.” He leans in close, kissing her cheek “It’s ok to let go” he whispers softly. The feeling of his hands wrapped around her body and the slight musk of his cologne seep into her, slowly the anxiety fades. The loss of sight causes her to focus on the stimulation of Finn’s fingers caressing her. “Mmm… Finn” Rachel moans in a husky tone. “Master” she corrects quickly, her breathing ragged. Finn continues to caress her skin and begins to kiss her neck. Rachel’s moans slowly become more insistent and Finn begins to run his hands down her chest, caressing her ribs lightly. Rachel giggles as his fingers tease her sensitive skin. Finn slides his hands out from under her shirt and steps back. Rachel whimpers in frustration “Don’t stop” she says with a moan. Finn chuckles, “If we are going to do this” he says, whispering in her ear, parroting her own words back at her “We will do this right.” Rachel can feel his breath on her neck as he whispers “You want to do this don’t you?” Rachel whimpers “Yes Master.”  
“Good” Finn says with a smile, he runs his hands back around her stomach and under the sweater “Hands up over your head, love” he says, hands sliding her sweater up. He pauses slightly, taking a moment to caress her nipples before sliding the sweater off. Rachel moans with pleasure then frustration as his hands once again leave her wanting. Finn places her sweater on the chair, folding it neatly and turns to admire his little diva, the beautiful curve of her back, blindfolded and helpless for him; Finn smiles, “My little diva” he says warmly. Rachel turns her head towards his voice, “What?” she asks. Finn ‘tsks’ “Face the door, love” he replies. Rachel pouts but turns her head back towards where the door should be. “My little diva” Finn says stepping in behind her, “I am your Master and you are my little diva.” His warm hands slide across her back as he begins to softly massage her shoulders, she moans contentedly as the tension begins to slip away. “Do you like that Rach?” he asks seriously. Rachel leans into his strong hands, she feels helpless yet safe, vulnerable yet protected. ‘A special name’ she thinks ‘Just for Finn and me’ her chest warms ‘just for this.’ Rachel smiles “Yes Master” she says softly, “I love it… I’m…” her cheeks flush and her breath hitches, “your little diva” she says huskily. Rachel’s words set Finn’s heart racing. ‘How did she do this all night?’ he wonders, ‘I’m ready to take her to bed right now.’ “I’m glad” he says, ‘I need to take a moment, regroup’ he thinks, taking a step back. He supports her as she stumbles slightly then lets his hands fall away once she’s balanced. Her soft whimper at the loss of contact makes his heart ache. After a few moments Finn steps into place in front of her, ready to continue. He watches her search for him, turning her head slightly, trying to hear his footsteps or find his presence. Finn watches her war for control, part of her needing to know everything, the other trusting him with the control she gave. His need to please her pushes him to bridge the gap, to touch her, he aches to give her back that piece of control she craves. “Patience my little diva” he says, hiding the emotions he’s feeling from his tone “Patience” Before she can respond he leans in and places a kiss directly on her nipple, sucking it into his mouth caressing it lightly with his tongue. Rachel’s breath comes out in a rush at the contact. “Such beautiful breasts my little diva has” Finn says as he moves his mouth to tease her other nipple. Rachel blushes fiercely, she’s always thought her breasts were too small, boys wanted big breasts like Santana or Brittany; she never expected to be complimented on them. “Thank you Master” Rachel sputters, caught off guard by the praise.  
“Pull your hair back, my little diva” Finn says, moving behind her. “Why?” Rachel asks timidly. Finn puts his arms around her, “Trust me Rach” he says softly. Rachel trembles slightly then nods, pulling her hair away from her neck “Yes Master”. Finn runs a trail of kisses down her neck before sliding the collar in place and securing it loosely. Rachel tenses and Finn kisses her neck, whispering in her ear, “It’s ok Rach. You’re safe, I’ve got you.” Rachel shivers for a moment then calms, nodding. “Good girl” Finn says softly, lacing her fingers together behind her neck over the collar “Keep your hands right there hun.” Finn says, kissing her cheek. Rachel nods again, “Yes Master” she says, a hint of tension still present in her voice. Finn leans close, “I love you, my little diva” he whispers, “I’m so proud of how brave you are being.” Rachel smiles widely, heart beating faster at the praise. Her smile slowly fades when she can no longer hear his voice or sense his presence. She begins to panic, helpless and alone; the emptiness overwhelms her.  
Rachel feels a slight tug as Finn puts his finger through the ring in her collar; he pulls her close, his lips meeting hers, his presence chasing away the panic. “Oh god” Rachel moans into his lips. After a moment her mind calms “What about the cuffs?” Rachel asks timidly, “The rope?” Rachel’s attention focuses on the light pressure on her neck caused by Finn’s finger capturing her collar, possessing her. “There’s time enough tonight Rach” Finn replies, pulling her lips to his once again, his kiss chasing away her nervousness “I can’t wait to see you dressed in rope” he says, a hint of lust in his tone. “But for now I want you to keep your arms where they are for me” he says “because you want to please me.” Finn kisses her neck, trailing little kisses all down her neck “You please me so much, my little diva” he says, “my good girl.” Rachel whimpers softly, her chest warming at the praise. “Thank you Master” she says hotly. Her mind races as she stands in front of her fiancé, bound not by cuffs but by her desire to please him. Held to him by the collar on her neck she feels helpless but loved; Most of all she feels safe.  
Rachel is surprised to feel loss when Finn’s finger releases her collar but the feeling vanishes as his fingers slide onto her back. He trails soft kisses down her body, Rachel moans as his fingers caress her back, his lips brush her hip; she aches to touch him, to feel his muscles under her fingers again. Sensing her desire Finn speaks “Keep those hands up, my little diva” he says, a hint of dominance in his tone. Finn feels her sway slightly as he unbuckles the belt on her skirt; he braces her, his strong hands on her butt, holding her to his chest “I’ve got you” he says, his breath warm across her stomach, Rachel moans softly at the contact. Once he’s sure Rachel is stable again Finn slides his hands across her hips and unbuttons the small tweet skirt. Rachel shivers as he removes her skirt, a light breeze touching lacey red panties she’d bought to match the Britney outfit. Finn’s resolve momentarily crumbles and he moans lustfully at the sight, Rachel flushes deeply as she hears Finn’s appreciative groan. He leans in and places a kiss in between her thighs, his lips feeling the slight dampness below her panties. A sudden dizziness overcomes her as she feels his soft kiss through the thin barrier of her panties and her legs crumple beneath her. As the dizziness fades Rachel finds herself curled against Finn’s chest. “Are you ok Rach?” he asks softly, looking down with concern; Rachel’s emotions run out of control, tears stream down her face. Finn carries her over to the bed, laying her down carefully. He climbs in to the bed, lying down next to her. “It’s ok Rach, I’ve got you.” he says, pulling her softly into his arms. He holds her close as she shivers and cries. “I’ve got you” he repeats softly, “Rach, I’ve got you.”  
Slowly the emotions fade and Rachel takes comfort in the warmth of her lover holding her close. The blindfold is gone and for the moment she is thankful, she hadn’t realized how poignant the loss of sight would be. She eases herself closer to him, immersing herself in his presence, resting her head on his arm, idly playing with the ring on her collar; ‘Her collar’ she muses, surprised at the warm feeling that gives her. “Finn” she says a few minutes later, her voice weak. “Yeah” Finn replies timidly. “You ok Rach?” Finn asks, hugging her softly. Rachel sighs and smiles, “Yeah” she says, “I think so” she pauses “Sorry.” Finn holds her “Don’t be sorry” he says, “I’m just glad you’re ok” he says. Rachel sighs, pulling his arm around her closer, she hugs his arm to her chest “Thank you” she whispers, “for taking care of me.” Finn kisses her head, “Always, my little diva” he replies, hand brushing the collar still on her neck “You are special to me.” Rachel wiggles against him playfully as he absentmindedly toys with her collar, “Master” she whispers with an unconcealed lust. Finn smiles “Do you want to continue, my little diva?” he asks. “Yes” she replies, her hands guiding his to her chest. “Are you ready?” Finn asks as he caresses her. ‘Special to me’ her mind echoes, her breath hitches, “Always.”


	8. My Own Worst Enemy

Finn kisses his fiancé softly on the cheek before standing, his shoulders rising slightly as he slips back into a dominant mindset. He steps away from the bed to grab the pink cuffs off the table; Smiling he turns to Rachel, stifling an appreciative moan at the sight of her laying on the bed waiting for him. He loves the look of her tousled hair spread out on the bed “Come here kitten” Finn says as he approaches the foot of the bed. Rachel smiles at the pet name and crawls seductively over to him. She’s unable to stifle a slight giggle at the situation but the intensity in Finn’s eyes cuts her short “That’s my little diva” Finn says in a heated tone, Rachel blushes and averts her eyes, he reaches his finger down below her chin and raises her eyes to meet his. “None of that” he says softly. “There is no shame tonight” Finn leans down, looking her eye to eye “Never be ashamed of what you feel Rachel” he says softly. He leans forward setting his lips softly to hers, his quiet intensity makes Rachel moan as she leans into the kiss, her heart racing. Rachel sighs slightly when he breaks the kiss, Finn smiles and grabs a pink wrist cuff off the bed, he turns his gaze back to her eyes “Your hand” he says softly. Rachel presents her hand for him; the slight tremor in his hands betrays the calm he’s presenting, she sighs softly at the knowledge that it’s affecting him as much as her. ‘A perfect fit’ Finn thinks as he picks up the second cuff ‘with her wrist these have to be custom made.’ Finn buckles the second cuff in place on her wrist, kissing the back of her wrist softly “Lay back now” he says softly. Rachel lies back on the bed, letting her hands curl together above her head. Finn takes a moment to drink in the sight before kneeling; he takes her leg gently in his hands, caressing her calf lightly as he places her foot on his thigh. He pauses momentarily, his hands soft on her calf; he wraps the cuff around her ankle smiling as the buckle closes, a perfect fit. He kisses her knee softly, placing her right leg on the floor he moves her left on top of his thigh. His hands caress her calf again before picking up the final cuff, the small act releasing the tension building within her. Once the second cuff is secured Finn slides his hands slowly up the inside of her calves, he smiles as she shivers under his touch “About time we got rid of these, don’t you think Rach?” he asks softly, Rachel gasps as his hands grasp the edge of her lacy panties; his thumbs brush over the center teasingly as he slides them off. Finn stifles a groan at the sight of his lover; naked, wet and waiting “Center of the bed Rach” he says heatedly. Rachel moans lustfully and crawls back to the center of the bed, her heart racing as her eyes drift to the ropes hanging loose from the bed. Finn grabs the blindfold and moves to the top of the bed, Rachel’s breathing becomes ragged as she focuses on the rope, eyes darting left and right. Finn sets the blindfold down on the bedside table “Hey, Hey Rach, eyes on me” he says, when she doesn’t respond he slides quickly over her on the bed, facing her eye to eye “Eyes on me Rach” he says urgently, hand coming to rest on her cheek. Rachel brings her eyes back to his face, she latches on to the love and devotion in his eyes. Slowly her breathing returns to normal “Sorry” Rachel says meekly. Finn smiles “Don’t say you’re sorry, it’s a sign of weakness” he jokes. Rachel giggles, the last of the anxiety breaking with his silly TV show reference. “Thanks” she says with a smile. “You ok?” he asks, hand still her cheek, silently offering his support. She nods, he places a soft kiss on her neck then nimbly climbs off the bed, chuckling at her slight moan of disappointment; he rubs her hand softly before threading the rope through the little pink cuff, Rachel gasps slightly as he ties the cuff secure to the bedpost. Finn lets his hands slide softly down her side as moves to the bottom of the bed; Rachel’s breath hitches as he lightly pulls her leg toward the bedpost, moaning lightly as he secures her cuff to the post. Rachel’s moan deepens as Finn pulls her other leg into place choosing to run his hands softly up her thigh before tying it down. “Still ok” Finn questions softly as he comes to the top of the bed, his hand caressing her cheek. Rachel nods quickly, her ragged breathing having nothing to do with nerves this time. Finn smiles and kisses her softly “My beautiful little diva” he says softly, his words making her blush deeply. His hand trails from her cheek across her chest and down her arm, catching her wrist he kisses it lightly then ties the rope into her cuff. Rachel struggles lightly against her bonds, a feeling of helplessness coming over her; she looks up at her lover, the fierce protectiveness in his gaze soothing her. “Now” Finn says in a devious tone “You. Are. Mine.” Rachel blushes deeply. A deep scorching kiss as their lips touch, a soft moan escapes her lips as he sucks lightly on her pulse point, Rachel’s body warms as his lips graze her breast with a light kiss, her moan turning frustrated as his lips move lower, skipping her taut nipples.  
A startled gasp escapes Rachel’s lips as his lips graze her navel leaving a hint of moisture, her breath hitches as he places a soft kiss on her hip. “Oh Finn” Rachel moans, her breath coming out in ragged gasps “Master” Finn kisses her inner thigh, his soft breath caressing her. Rachel sighs, pulling lightly at her bonds as he lays a soft kiss on the top of her other thigh. “Patience” he says with a slight husk in his tone “Patience, my little diva.” Rachel can feel his soft breath on her skin as his lips hover over her, almost touching, the sensation driving her wild with desire. “Patience” he repeats, Rachel swears she can hear a slight chuckle in his tone. ‘Is he laughing’ she thinks incredulously, she thrashes against her bonds in frustration “Finn” she pleads, moaning. Her voice is cut short as his lips lightly graze her, his tongue flicking lightly across the bundle of nerves at her core. She gasps as Finn’s tongue finds her clit again “Oh god” she moans, her hips thrusting forward. Finn pulls back slightly as she thrusts forward; his heart races as his tongue flicks across her clit, unsure who is being tormented more. “Master” Rachel moans, her tone a mixture of lust and frustration, her legs thrashing lightly, tugging at her bonds. Rachel’s pleading moan sends a sliver of pain to Finn’s heart. He sighs softly, he never thought it would be this hard; his heart soaring from the trust she gives him, the pleasure he’s bringing them both, but hearing her pleading is almost too much. Finn slips his hands under her, caressing her bare butt softly he lifts her hips slightly off the bed. Rachel moans lustfully as his tongue flicks over her clit “Master” Rachel gasps, writhing against the ropes holding her down, her breathing becoming more and more ragged as she struggles. Finn clutches her ass, holding her to his face as he drives her toward orgasm. Rachel throws her head back, releasing her hold on the last shred of control, she screams his name. Finn feels his fiancé’s body twitch around him as she orgasms and smiles dropping to a sedated pace, drawing out her pleasure as long as possible.  
As her body calms, the last tremors subsiding Finn climbs up the bed, he smiles at the look of exhausted pleasure on his girl’s face. “You finally let go” he says softly. “Yeah” Rachel says weakly, she laughs slightly “It felt amazing” Finn smiles widely, her words making everything worth it. Rachel smiles and leans forward, kissing him deeply. “Can you take these off now” she says, smiling sweetly. Finn chuckles “Oh come now” he says softly “you don’t think I’m done with you that easy do you?” Rachel’s breath comes out in a rush, eyes hooding with desire; she squirms slightly, testing her bonds. Finn kisses her again “I’m far from done Rach” he says lustfully “We have all night.”


	9. Unchained Melody

‘No blindfold” Finn thinks ‘no gag.’ The whole situation was so different from the stories he had read, he wasn’t Dorian Grey and Rachel would never be Anastasia Steele; he couldn’t even imagine having a relationship like that. The thought of spanking seemed interesting but he could never do something that would actually harm Rachel, it just wasn’t in him. Finn was worried, he was out of his element; the only guidance he had about this bondage stuff was what he’d been able to find online and he was pretty sure most of that was garbage. In between the piles of pictures he’d found of girls tied up and guys being treated less than human by female dominants, completely unlike how Rachel had treated him as a dominant, he’d found one piece of writing that he agreed with. Contrary to popular opinion, the one truly in control is the submissive, they decide what they can and cannot handle and the dominant works within those decisions if the relationship is healthy. The Dominant’s job is to present the submissive with the illusion of helplessness within the bounds they can work with, to allow them to give up control in a safe way. It didn’t agree with most of the stories he found online, in those stories the submissive wasn’t much more than another toy owned by the dominant; they existed solely to be used for pleasure without thought to their own needs or desires, That didn’t sit well with Finn; looking down on the beauty bound before him he couldn’t fathom treating anyone like that. ‘Puck might’ he thought randomly and then shook his head focusing on the girl waiting for him.  
Finn calmly steps back into Rachel’s view, he looking down at his restrained lover, a quiet intensity in his eyes. She looks divine; a slight sheen of sweat from the night’s play glistening on her skin, hair curling wildly around her head. No makeup, never on his angel, and he was glad, far too many girls thought makeup was necessary to be pretty, he’d never agreed; Makeup could make you look fancy but it had nothing to do with making someone beautiful; he preferred girls to look natural, to look like themselves, that’s what made them beautiful. “Ah, my beautiful little Diva” Finn says warmly. Rachel squirms a little in her bonds, frowning as she looks up at him, distracted by how tall and muscular he is. “I am sweaty, my hair is a mess” she says curtly “I am NOT beautiful” she says, pouting. Finn smiles and leans forward, coming eye to eye with her “You ARE beautiful” he says softly, “from your brown hair to the tips of your toes, to that beautiful nose that shows where you come from.” Finn kisses her nose and places his hand softly on her chest “To the heart that loves so fiercely, so completely, to the passion that drives you; that is what makes you special” he says “That’s what makes you beautiful” he kisses her cheek softly “what makes you the only girl I ever see.” He kisses her again “It’s what makes you the only one that matters.” His hands rise to cup her face softly “When were 90 and sitting together on the porch, I’ll still be the luckiest guy in the world, because you are there with me.” He smiles at her, kissing her nose “You will always be beautiful; nothing’s ever going to change that.” Finn kisses her softly on the cheek “nothing.”  
“Finn” Rachel says, a mistiness in her eyes “Hush now” he says softly, cutting her off “No more words” Finn leans in close, his lips brushing against her neck softly. The thoughts fly from her mind as his lips graze the spot on her neck only he knows how to find. Finn’s soft kiss lingers a moment before descending lower, a she sighs softly as his lips meet her collarbone, a slight moan escapes her as he nips lightly. ‘This is what it should be like’ Finn thinks as Rachel moans ‘a submissive is something to be cherished, not used’ Finn quickly climbs onto the bed, Rachel moans appreciatively as he hovers over her, just barely out of reach, his hands supporting him at her sides; she leans back, closing her eyes as his lips find her body again, her mind warring with her desire to give up complete control.  
Finn’s mouth wanders lower, soft moans escaping his little Diva’s mouth as he moves. He catches the slight tension returning to her body as she struggles lightly, recognizing her internal struggle against the darker part of her psyche that protects her emotionally by refusing to give up control. Finn’s mind spins as he plans his attack, knowing his fiancé needs the release of letting go. ‘She piles far too much responsibility on herself. If her need to control takes over it will become one more thing added to the pile.’ As much as he loves having her like this she needs the release.  
Rachel gasps as his lips touch her breast, feather light kisses caress her skin as he approaches her now taunt nipple, her moans become more insistent as the sensations hit home, her voice rising to a heated whimper. Rachel’s moan turns frustrated as his mouth leaves her sensitive nipple; she opens her eyes to his intense gaze. “Finn” she says “Master” she corrects quickly. Finn smiles sweetly “Patience” he says “Trust me” Any words she might have had for him are lost as Finn’s lips close once again on her nipple. Rachel moans as he sucks lightly, his teeth grazing the edges; he nips lightly and her moan rises in response. She shudders slightly as his rough whiskers brush across her chest and moans appreciatively as he begins lightly kissing her other breast; Rachel’s breathing is beginning to quicken and she lets out a heated moan. Finn’s lips brush across breast, grazing her aureole and Rachel realizes that he’s not heading to her, now incredibly sensitive, nipple. ‘He’s teasing me’ she realizes as a soft breath caresses her, causing her to arch her back slightly. “Master please” Rachel moans as his lips brush her breast again, his soft touch is bringing her pleasure but not enough to fulfill her need. She moans pitifully as he continues to graze her aureole, not yet touching pert nipple. “Not yet” Finn intones softly, the warmth of his breath against her body causes her to moan “I am in control tonight” he says with conviction, she tugs softly at her bonds in response. Finn speaks again when her eyes meet his “I will kiss you where I want” he says, watching her intensely “when I want.” He pauses, letting the moment build, Finn holds eye contact for a moment before descending slowly and placing his lips softly on her ribs, just under her sensitive breasts. ‘He’s tormenting me intentionally’ Rachel thinks, hurt fades as realization dawns on her ‘He’s doing it to get me to let go.’  
Rachel moans softly as Finn’s lips brush her navel, letting the sensation drag her back a few hours, to the pleasures he inflicted upon her. Finn smiles as he notes the change, her mind no longer focused on the here and now, “Thank you Rach’ he thinks. He revels in the feel of her soft skin against him as her mind wanders, his touch light but insistent. Rachel’s legs begin to clench together slightly as her need builds, Finn’s touch never faltering, watching closely as she slips deeper into the sensations, altering slightly any time he senses tension coming back, dancing with her mind, keeping her lost in the sensations. Finn repositions himself at the edge of the bed when her body relaxes completely, her breathing ragged, a blissful look on her face. Rachel moans as Finn’s fingers touch the skin on her thighs, his fingers tremble slightly against her; her hips buck when his breath cascades over her, warm yet cool against her wetness. Finn catches her eye as he looks up, the blissful smile still present as she holds eye contact; Finn smiles to her then lowers his eyes. Rachel moans as his fingers caress her thighs, the soft pressure pulling her slightly more open as he places a chaste kiss at the edge of each thigh, her breath hitches as Finn’s strong fingers begin tracing the edges of her labia, a hint of a caress. Her hips push forward, seeking more contact, she moans as his fingers pull away; again his fingers find her soft skin, again she leans into his touch only to find his fingers frustratingly absent. Rachel’s frustrated moan becomes a heated sigh as his warm breath caresses her. She squirms slightly, his mouth so tantalizingly close, his fingers return again, caressing her, she doesn’t push forward even as he pulls slightly away. “Good girl” Finn says warmly, his breath caressing her softly, Rachel blushes “Thank you Master” she replies, breathless. Rachel moans as his tongue flicks lightly across her clit, her body thrashes involuntarily and she freezes, afraid he will deny her again. His teeth lightly graze her clit lightly, sending waves of sensation crashing into her. His fingers caress her softly, holding her open as his tongue slides over her clit and he sucks it lightly. The gentle pressure has Rachel moaning heatedly, her body thrashing against the bonds; his tongue flicks rapidly several times, the sensation driving her head back against the pillow as the rush of climax approaches.  
The wave slowly subsides; Finn’s hands and mouth are once again absent. “Finn” Rachel whines softly “I didn’t do anything” the hurt look in her eyes stabbing at his heart “You didn’t” Finn confirms “you are doing wonderfully” he says, his voice as heated as hers, Rachel huffs “Then why?” “I’m not ready to let you cum yet” he replies simply “Do you trust me?” he asks, holding eye contact. “Yes Master” she replies huskily, he smiles sweetly at her. Her breath comes out in a gasp as his tongue dives down seeking out her clit, his teeth grazing it lightly as he sucks on it. “Master please” she gasps, her arms tight against the ropes, trying to fight the need to force what she wants. “Please” she moans as his teeth graze her clit, his head rising slightly. “Patience” he says heatedly, a hint of strain in his voice “Not until I say” Rachel slumps, defeated “Yes, Master” she says softly. Finn notes the moment the fight leaves her, his hands soft against her skin he traces her clit with his tongue. Rachel’s breathing becomes ragged as he returns to teasing her, grazing her clit with his teeth and tongue. “Oh, Finn” she moans, her eyes closed, riding the sensation. Rachel’s moan becomes a heated whimper as two fingers slide slowly inside and begin thrusting slightly, his tongue continuing to caress her clit; she clenches against his fingers, the slow thrust sending waves of pleasure through her. “Finn” she moans, writhing against her bonds. “Oh Master” she cries as her orgasm builds. “My little Diva” Finn says softly, never ceasing his motions “cum for me” she shudders against him as the orgasm takes her.   
Soft warmth envelops her as the sensations subside, Finn’s body against her back; he is softly rubbing her arm, her hands and legs released from the ropes, the cuffs still in place. He is massaging her bicep she realizes, his fingers teasing out the ache from pulling against her bonds, she hadn’t noticed the slight soreness in her limbs, a side effect of pulling against the ropes. “Thank you” she says, leaning into him “You always seem to know what I need” Finn smiles “Of course Rach” he says “I figured you’d be a little sore” Rachel takes his hand softly, shifting to face him; he stops, looking at her “That’s not what I meant” she says, leaning forward she kisses him. “You didn’t force me to let go” she says, “you let me do it myself” she curls against him, kissing his chest lightly. “You always seem to know what to do.” Finn smiles, taking her other arm and massaging the tightened muscles slowly loose “It wouldn’t be the same if it wasn’t your choice” he says softly “You need to feel safe giving up control” Finn tilts her head up slightly “You need somewhere it’s OK to not be in control, somewhere that you can get away from that need” He leans in and kisses her forehead softly “I want to be that for you” Rachel blushes “Thank you” she says “That means more than you know” she curls into him “Thank you Finn” she says “You are phenomenal” Finn smiles “Thanks Rach” he says, he pauses a moment “That’s good right?” he asks. “Yes” she replies with a smile “that’s really good”  
The pair lay together in bed, Rachel still clad only in her pink cuffs and collar set, snuggled tightly against Finn’s bare body. “This is nice” Finn says, his arm curled around her bare chest. “Yeah” Rachel replies softly. She leans forward slightly, rolling out of the curve of his arms “Rach?” Finn inquires mildly. Rachel turns back to him, a bottle of body oil in her hands “I’m going to give my Master a massage” she says with a smile “Roll over on your chest” Finn smiles “A smokin hot woman with her hands all over me?” Finn says with a smirk “How could I say no” he rolls over onto his chest, moaning softly as Rachel slips onto his lower back, he hears her pop the top of the oil and feels a small cascade of warmth as she pours a small amount across his back. Rachel leans forward, her small stature bringing her breasts down against the oil on his back as her slick hands massage his massive shoulders. Finn moans in delight at the sensations ‘I could get used to his’ he thinks as he revels in the sensation.  
Half an hour later Finn’s entire back, arms and legs are covered in a light layer of oil, the scent of jasmine and sage hangs in the air. “Ok” Rachel says softly, sliding off Finn’s back. “Turn over” she says mischievously. Finn blushes as he turns over, his cock springing to attention as he sees his lover, slick with oil all down her chest and thighs “My” Rachel says huskily “it looks like I have a lot of ground to cover.” Finn moans as Rachel slides herself over his chest, his breath hitches as she leans forward and her pussy slides against his cock, her taunt nipples brush his chest as she leans forward, her tiny fingers massaging his shoulder. “Oh god Rach” Finn moans as she leans further forward, her oil slick breasts sliding against his chest, her pussy rubbing against his erect length. “Something wrong Master?” she says with a devious smile. Finn runs his finger through the ring hanging from her collar and pulls her lips to his, his kiss deep and passionate “You are a tease, aren’t you my little diva?” Finn asks, Rachel smiles, catching her breath. “Uh huh” she nods with a smirk, she slides down, rubbing herself against his cock, Finn gasps “Rach” he says heatedly, she smiles at him innocently “Yes master?” she says teasingly. “Oh” she says, sliding her hand down to grasp him loosely “you feel so tense Master” Finn moans “Very” he says with a smile; “Oh let me take care of you Master” she says, she slides down his chest trailing kisses as his cock slides between her breasts “Is this better Master?” she asks, rubbing against his cock with her breasts softly. “It’s going to take a little more than that, my little diva” Finn replies in a lusty moan. Rachel slides down, her eyes on his, her mouth inches from his cock, she reaches forward and begins caressing his balls with her oil slick hands “Better, Master?” she asks innocently. His response is cut short as takes his entire length in her mouth, suddenly glad for her lack of a gag reflex. Finn gasps and lays his head back as his fiancé slowly caresses his balls, her tongue running around his shaft languorously. After a short period Rachel smiles to herself and begins to hum softly, starting at ‘DO’ she climbs the scales one at a time, ‘RE’ his hands clench softly at his sides, ‘MI’ Finn begins to moan “Rach” he says softly, leaning forward their eyes meet and she smiles wickedly. ‘FA’ the sensation has Finn moaning heatedly, ‘SO’ his thighs clench slightly and Rachel can feel his testicles pull up in her hand, ‘TI’ his breathing ragged Rachel massages his balls with slight pressure. As Rachel’s voice hits ‘DO’ she pulls the note out, adding the vibrato she’d use for belting ‘Don’t Rain on my Parade.’ Finn cries out as the orgasm washes over him, Rachel working to swallow his seed without losing the note even as she backs off on the vibrato.  
As his last spasm subsides Rachel crawls up the bed and falls into his arms. Curling against him she lays her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Finn smiles, kissing the top of her head “Wow Rach” he says softly “That was…” he pauses, thinking “Phenomenal” he says. Rachel beams “Yeah” She puts her arm around him, closing her eyes. Finn reaches for her wrist, she pulls back slightly “No” she says softly “I want to leave them on.” Rachel blushes deeply as she faces him; Finn smiles, looking down at the angel in his arms; not for the first time he wonders what he did to deserve her. “OK” he says, kissing her cuffed wrist softly, “That sounds good.” Rachel looks in his eyes, a hint of trepidation in her gaze “Next time, I’m the Master OK?” Rachel asks softly, Finn smiles, hugging her close “Anything you wish, my Mistress” he replies; content, Rachel smiles as they both slip off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the weekend for Finn and Rachel, further adventures await in the season. There will be more chapters in Season 3 and 4
> 
> And yes, I am aware that Dorian Gray is not the dominant from 50 shades of Grey, that was intentional


End file.
